1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to treating formations with a composition before, during and/or after a fracturing operation, where the treating composition improves sand and particulate control, improves load recovery and well productivity and reduce water blocking.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to treating formations with a composition that can be used before, added to slick water system, linear gel and crosslinked fracturing fluids or used after a fracturing operation, where the treating composition includes a phosphate/amine reaction product, which improves sand, fines and particulate control, improves load recovery and well productivity and reduces water blocking of fractured formations or producing formations in general.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically the use of microemulsion systems for water block cleaning purpose and enhanced gas production date back to at least 1992. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,002 shows micro emulsion formulations and use of the microemulsions, where surfactant blend is composed of ethoxylated alcohols, esters, alkyl sulfonates, alkyl phosphates, carboxylated-ethoxylated tallow amines and where the solvent is composed of primarily of mutual solvents like ethylene glycol monobutyl ether. U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,417 shows micro emulsion formulations and use of the micro emulsions, where the surfactant systems include alkylpolyglycoside, ethoxylated alcohols and linear alkyl alcohol. U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,606 discloses the use of microemulsions for well remediation including surfactant and a solvent selected from the group of alkyl or aryl esters of short chain alcohols and terpenes.
Although many fracturing systems are known in the art, there is still a need in the art for treating compositions that improves sand and particulate control, improves load recovery and well productivity and reduce water blocking fracturing formations with using a fracturing composition including a is that leak off water through the formation may inhibit gas or oil production by water blocking. These treating compositions work in all fracturing compositions such as slick water systems, linear gel systems, crosslinked systems and/or microemulsion systems.